The Jethro Tull Christmas Album
| rev2 = Rolling Stone | rev2Score = (favorable)Rolling Stone review }} The Jethro Tull Christmas Album is the 21st studio album released by Jethro Tull, on 30 September 2003. As of 2018, it is the band's most recently released studio album. Content The Jethro Tull Christmas Album is a mix of new material, re-recordings of Tull's own suitably themed material and arrangements of traditional Christmas music. In 2009, the live album Christmas at St Bride's 2008 was included with the original album on CD. Of the opening song, Birthday Card at Christmas, Ian Anderson has said: : "My daughter Gael, like millions of other unfortunates, celebrates her birthday within a gnat's whisker of Christmas. Overshadowed by the Great Occasion, such birthdays can be flat, perfunctory and fleetingly token in their uneventful passing. The daunting party and festive celebration of the Christian calendar overshadows too, some might argue, the humble birthday of one Mr. J. Christ. Funny old 25ths, Decembers…" Track listing #"Birthday Card at Christmas" (Ian Anderson) – 3:37 #"Holly Herald" (Instrumental medley arranged by Anderson) – 4:16 #"A Christmas Song" (Anderson) – 2:47 #"Another Christmas Song" (Anderson) – 3:31 #"God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen" (Trad. instrumental arranged by Anderson) – 4:35 #"Jack Frost and the Hooded Crow" (Anderson) – 3:37 #"Last Man at the Party" (Anderson) – 4:48 #"Weathercock" (Anderson) – 4:17 #"Pavane" (Instrumental, Gabriel Fauré, arranged by Anderson) – 4:19 #"First Snow on Brooklyn" (Anderson) – 4:57 #"Greensleeved" (Trad. instrumental based on "Greensleeves". Arranged by Anderson) – 2:39 #"Fire at Midnight" (Anderson) – 2:26 #"We Five Kings" (Instrumental "We Three Kings", Rev. J. Hopkins, arranged by Anderson) – 3:16 #"Ring Out Solstice Bells" (Anderson) – 4:04 #"Bourée" (Instrumental J. S. Bach, arranged by Anderson) – 4:25 #"A Winter Snowscape" (Instrumental, Martin Barre) – 4:57 Tracks 3, 4, 6, 8, 12, 14, and 15 are all re-recordings of previously released pieces. 'Bourée', however, has significant alterations to the musical arrangement. 'God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen' (Track 5) has been played in concert many times over the years: this is the first studio version. Christmas at St Bride's 2008 Recorded Live at St Bride's Church #"Weathercock" (Ian Anderson) – 4:41 #"Introduction: Rev. George Pitcher / Choir: What Cheer" (William Walton) – 3:32 #"A Christmas Song" (Anderson) – 3:19 #"Living in These Hard Times" (Anderson) – 3:44 #"Choir: Silent Night" (Traditional) – 3:06 #"Reading: Ian Anderson, Marmion" (Sir Walter Scott) – 2:17 #"Jack in the Green" (Anderson) – 2:33 #"Another Christmas Song" (Anderson) – 3:56 #"Reading: Gavin Esler, God's Grandeur" (Gerard Manley Hopkins) – 1:50 #"Choir: Oh, Come All Ye Faithful" (Traditional) – 3:50 #"Reading: Mark Billingham, The Ballad of The Breadman" (Charles Causley) – 3:33 #"A Winter Snowscape" (Martin Barre) – 3:39 #"Reading: Andrew Lincoln, Christmas" (Sir John Betjeman) – 3:12 #"Fires at Midnight" (Anderson) – 3:38 #"We Five Kings" (Instrumental "We Three Kings", Rev. J. Hopkins, arranged by Anderson) – 3:19 #"Choir: Gaudete" (Trad. arranged by Anderson) – 3:39 #"God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen / Thick as a Brick" (Trad. arranged by Anderson / Anderson) – 10:25 Personnel ;Jethro Tull * Ian Anderson – vocals, flute, acoustic guitar, mandolin, piccolo, percussion * Martin Barre – acoustic guitar, electric guitar * Jonathan Noyce – bass guitar * Andrew Giddings – keyboards, accordion * Doane Perry – drums, percussion ;Additional personnel * James Duncan – additional drums and percussion * Dave Pegg – additional bass guitar and mandolin * The Sturcz String Quartet: :* Gábor Csonka – 1st violin :* Péter Szilágyi – 2nd violin :* Gyula Benkő – viola :* András Sturcz – cello (leader) References External links * * (bonus DVD) * Official Website * Progressive Archives * DPRP CD Review * Rolling Stone Review Category:Jethro Tull (band) albums Category:2003 Christmas albums Category:2003 albums Category:2009 Christmas albums Category:2009 live albums Category:Live Christmas albums Category:Albums produced by Ian Anderson Category:Christmas albums by English artists Category:Folk rock Christmas albums Category:Fuel 2000 albums